Unused song ideas by No Idea
Here is a list of unused song ideas by No Idea. "The Police Chase" - Original lyrics and title of "Dilution" A while back, Maxim Zubic had written a riff that eventually became the main riff of "Dilution". However, when he asked Joseph Kasel to write lyrics to the music, Kasel started the song as a song about a police chase. He suddenly had to abandon the project to work on other songs such as "The Hallows". He never revisited the idea, and when Zubic discovered the lyrics to "Dilution" in the No Idea lyrics document, he fitted his main riff to the song. "Into The Vortex" with lyrics The title "Into The Vortex" had been an idea since the band was formed. In the band signup quiz, Kasel suggested the album name "Into The Vortex". While Zubic was reluctant to use an album name that had been come up with much before the album was finished, in the end the name stayed with them all the way to the completion of the album. Desperate to write new songs, Zubic took Edgar Allan Poe's famous quote, "I became insane with long intervals of horrible sanity!" and used it as the opening line for a song, tentatively titled, of all possible names, "Into The Vortex". When Zubic wrote an instrumental song for the album, Kasel suggested that they title it "Into The Vortex" and that they rename "Into The Vortex" to "More Insanity". "More Insanity" Poe's famous quote then rolled over to a song called "More Insanity". The song was probably intended to be a sequel to "Sanity Insanity". A similar song, "I Cannot Live Like This Anymore", was also being written at the time. The song was, at that point, holding the place of Metallica's album ...And Justice For All. When "All Hallows Eve" was written, though, it was moved to the ...And Justice For All spot, and Zubic chose to merge "I Cannot Live Like This Anymore" and "More Insanity" into one song, "I Cannot Live Like This Anymore". Unused verse of "The Hallows" Zubic was ever so eager to finish songs as fast as possible. He attempted to write a verse of Kasel's newest project, "The Hallows". Kasel dismissed the verse as "simply wrong" and finished the rest of the lyrics by himself. "No Idea"/"Death Is Near" Kasel originally had an instrumental idea for No Idea's new album. The song was to be called "No Idea" and the members were to play completely random things ("Because we have no idea what we're doing," as Kasel said). Zubic dismissed the song entirely because he thought it was "childish" to write a song with completely random music, and he didn't want to name a song after the band. The song then became a regular instrumental, tentatively titled "Death Is Near". The plan never got implemented, and the song was discarded. "A Walk In My Shoes" and "Fire And Stars" Zubic suddenly had a brilliant idea for a new song that he described as possibly better even than "Reduced To Flames". He wanted to write an extremely exaggerated story of his life, and called the project "A Walk In My Shoes". Kasel didn't like the fact that the song was intended for No Idea, and suggested that it be a Mega Stars song instead. Zubic didn't like that, but the opportunity to use it as a Missing song came about, and he took it. "A Walk In My Shoes" became the leadoff track on Missing's album Nix Man. Then, Zubic began a song called "Fire And Stars". (The title was taken from a song that his old band The Scarlet Stingers had intended to record, but the songs were completely unrelated otherwise.) The song was intended to be one of four non-album singles released on their compilation album Golden Idea. He suddenly had to abandon the project, and it rolled over to Missing, where he could revisit it later. It became the leadoff track of Missing's album Missing. "Kill A Word" Main article: Kill A Word Probably the most famous of No Idea's unused song ideas. This was the only unused idea that was actually finished. The lyrics were from a song by Eric Church, although none of the members knew that it was a song; they knew it as a poem. Zubic described the lyrics as "heavy metal material" and immediately set to work on music for the lyrics. Even after the band discovered that it was a song, they continued to write music. The song was released as the B-side of "Reduced To Flames" and debuted live on 12 January 2018. While Zubic worked on the new song "The Oregon Trail", he received a message from Luke Dick, the person who wrote the lyrics of "Kill A Word". Dick demanded that every release that included the song be pulled from the markets and that the song be removed from No Idea's setlists. The song was played for the last time on 25 March 2018. "Destruction Of Corruption II" The idea was never implemented. The song was intended to be the B-side to "Destruction Of Corruption", and also to be on Wizardry Of Knowledge, but the plan never came to fruition. Category:Songs Category:Unused songs